This invention relates to the field of manufacturing. In particular, this invention is drawn to finishing sheet metal goods.
Computer equipment and other consumer electronics are frequently packaged in sheet metal enclosures. The metal enclosures are typically finished for a variety of reasons including aesthetics and protection for the sheet metal. For example, sheet metal enclosures for computer equipment and peripherals may be finished with a baked enamel finish. Labels are applied to the painted metal enclosures in order to meet manufacturing, legal, or marketing requirements.
Painting and affixing labels to the enclosure introduce non-negligible costs into the manufacturing process. In addition, the use of multiple labels creates additional inventory control, quality control, and material requirements planning issues. Alternative finishing processes to reduce cost or simplify manufacturing are desirable.
A method of finishing an enclosure includes the step of providing a tube formed from a film of a heat shrink polymer. An enclosure formed from sheet metal is inserted into the tube. Heat is applied to shrink the tube about the enclosure.
Another method of finishing an enclosure includes the step of providing a sheet of a heat shrink polymer. The sheet is wrapped about an enclosure formed from sheet metal. Heat is applied to shrink wrap the sheet about the enclosure.
In various embodiments the heat shrink polymer comprises at least one of the following polymers: irradiated low density polyethylene (LDPE), polyolefin, poly-ethylene terephthalate (PET), poly-vinyl chloride (PVC), and fluoropolymers such as poly-tetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), poly-vinylidene di-fluoride (PVDF), fluoroethylenepropylene (FEP), and perfluoroalkoxy (PFA).
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows below.